


Hello, Jim!

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt I received on Tumblr: Fluffy prompt: Oswald and Ed go to see a movie and end up kissing like teenagers in the back row (also wishing you a happy new year! :) )





	

Oswald takes Edward by the hand after paying for their movie tickets and gives them to his boyfriend. Edward is a lot better at keeping track of things, a trait Oswald admires about Mr. Nygma. They then head to the concession stand for drinks and snacks to munch on during the movie.

After collecting the cup of soda they plan on sharing together, peanut butter M&M’s which are Oswald’s favorite, and a medium bucket of extra buttery popcorn, they enter the dim theater and stand in the doorway to scan over the space for the best seats. To their amazement, they notice a mutual friend sitting at the back of the center aisle of chairs. They gaze at each other and make the silent decision to greet their pal.

“Hello, Jim!”, Oswald announces, startling Jim Gordon with how boisterous the words escaped his lips.

“Oh,” Jim’s voice rattles, still getting over the unexpected shock of Oswald’s loud greeting. “Hello, Penguin.” He glares at the other man holding all the snacks. “Nygma.”

Edward tips his head with a grin as his reply.

Oswald hooks his arm around his boyfriend’s and leans forward a little, coming almost face to face with Jim down at his seat. “Another lonely night at the movies, I see,” he says suppressing his laughter.

Jim tilts his head inquisitively to the right and squints. “And how would you know I’ve been here alone before?” He cocks his right brow. “Spy enough, Penguin?”

The little bird’s blue eyes widen, taking aback by the cop’s reply. What the hell is he insinuating? Oswald hasn’t given Jim a second thought since falling in love with Nygma. “It’s just so obvious that you’re used to it,” he snarks back, standing up straight, tightening his hold on his riddle-man.

“Whatever, Penguin.” He rolls his eyes dismissively and turns his attention back to the silver screen.

“Well, we can see that you’re too busy wallowing in self-pity, so we’ll just go find our seats.” Oswald turns to Edward with a smile stretched on his face. “Let’s go, Ed.”

“Go where?” Edward replies, resting their cup in the drink tray attached to an empty seat directly in front of Jim. “There are two perfectly good seats right here.”

“Indeed you’re right, my love.” Oswald shimmies past the first seat in the row, cutting his eyes at Jim, as he takes the second chair and Ed claims the one next to him.

Jim sighs out, rolling his eyes in annoyance, hoping that these men don’t talk during the movie.

The overhead lights in the theater die and the previews begin to play on screen. Edward and Oswald quietly watch the moving pictures as they feed each other peanut butter M&M’s and share cherry cola from the same cup, relishing each other company, feeling as though they’re the only two people in the theater.

Jim Gordon tries his best to ignore the men and focus only on what’s playing on the screen, but he can’t shake the feeling that they sat in front of him just to get under his skin.

An hour into the move, Oswald rests his head on Edward’s shoulder. “This is so fun, Ed,” he whispers. “We should really do this more often.”

“I’m so thrilled you’re having fun,” Edward replies hushed, resting his hand on Oswald’s thigh, slowly inching further up his leg.

“Oh—” the Penguin lifts his head— “what are you doing, Mr. Nygma?”, he murmurs.

“What we’ve both been thinking.” He leans into Oswald and kisses his popcorn flavored lips.

“Mmm….” The little birdie melds into his riddler, cupping his hand on the back of his neck, gently scratching the short hairs.

They break away momentarily to take a breath and reconnect with Oswald’s tongue deep inside Edward’s moist warm mouth.

“Oh my god,” Jim Gordon huffs, eyes nearly popping out of his skull. He isn’t sure why he’s so surprised by the men’s teenagerish display, but yet here he is, shocked as shit. He tries not to say anything in hopes that they will stop soon. They did just pay eight bucks each to see this movie after all.

Edward’s traveling hand finally ends its destination at the bulge in Oswald’s form fitting pin-striped pants.

“Ah,” Oswald moans silently, draping his leg over Edward’s knee, opening himself so his lover’s hand can have a wider range to explore.

The little moan that escaped Oswald’s lips was just more unnecessary proof for Jim to see how into each other they’re truly getting. He continues to try to suck it up and enjoy the movie, anxiously shoving fistfuls of popcorn down his throat. He’s seen a lot worse than public displays of affection. He’s a cop for god’s sake! Jim knows they can’t possibly keep this up any longer. One of them has to stop sooner or later. Who the hell pays for a movie just to make out in the damn theater?

Oswald takes Edward’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulls away.

Edward’s body trembles and he kisses his lover harder. “I love it when you do that,” he vibrates against Oswald’s lips.

“I know you do,” the Penguin breathes.

“It always makes me hard.”

“That’s how I know you love it,” Oswald growls, placing his hand over Edward’s hand still planted between his legs and helps in the massaging of his package.

Jim Gordon is now convened that this act isn’t going to stop on its own. He realizes that the Penguin is filthy rich and he doesn’t care about being out sixteen dollars at the movie theater. His blood boils over the more they continue to touch each other and ruin his movie going experience. “That’s fucking it!” He jumps up from his seat.

Edward and Oswald hop out of each other’s arms and turn to Jim, gawking at him offensively.

“You two—” Jim points down at the couple— “need to learn some self-control!”, shouts and storms out of the movie theater.

Oswald and Edward turn to each other, flabbergasted at Jim’s spontaneous outburst. “What do you think that was about?”, the Riddler asks his penguin.

“I don’t know,” Oswald responds with a shrug of his shoulders.

They turn back to the movie screen and retake each other’s hand. Oswald kisses Edward on the shoulder before replacing his head upon it. They remain in this loving position, sharing the soda from the same styrofoam cup, enjoying their night at the movie theater together.


End file.
